


The Rivals - Tobio Kageyama x Reader

by LocaMikiMocha



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cussing, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-11 07:15:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7881766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LocaMikiMocha/pseuds/LocaMikiMocha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You hate Kageyama. Kageyama hates you back. There has to be more to this than meets the eye.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Rivals - Tobio Kageyama x Reader

"Selfish, inconsiderate asshole!"

 

"Uptight, loudmouthed bitch!"

 

Your eyes widen, "You better take that back!" 

 

Daichi and Suga stand from the sidelines as you and Kageyama have it out for the fifth time this week. Hinata hides himself behind Tanaka, listening to your shouting match grow progressively louder and louder in volume. 

"Are those two ever gonna quit? They need to shut up and get over this stupid rivalry." Tsukishima mumbles, only to earn a blank stare from Yamaguchi. 

Nope, this is never going to end and if it does, it won't be pretty. The reason for this is because Kageyama is a childhood enemy, raised by the fact that boys and girls aren't meant to be put in the same stuff together. Not only that, but girls are far from superior when it came to the open world of competitive sports such as volleyball. He also voiced his annoyance about how Daichi gladly took you on to be the only female member and female setter on the team since you were too good be a part of the girl's team. That's really what set everything off the remainder of the season. 

"Hey, you two! Just kiss and make up so we can get the damn game started already!" Nishinoya complains, bouncing the ball in his hand. 

The sentence alone forces the both of you to freeze and stare at each in anger. 

"NO! I would never give this fool any lip! Like hell he'd get any from me!" you snap, hands firmly set your hips. 

His steel blue eyes narrow at your (e/c) ones, fire blazing within them. 

"Hmph! I'd rather have a makeout session with a fish!"

Kei and Tanaka snicker to themselves while Asahi tries to defuse the situation. 

"Come on, guys. We're not gonna let some friendly competition get in the way of practicing, are we?" He steps in between you, infuriating you. 

You grip his arm, "This ain't friendly competition, Azumane. I try to be nice to him and I really do, but you're right. We'll settle this with a _friendly_ game." 

~

"I'm open, (y/n)!" Asahi calls you, prompting you to pass the ball his way. 

You smirk and watch as he slams the ball through the other sides defensive wall. 

"Nice hit!" you cheer, giving him a high-five. 

He blushes, "Thanks! That was a great toss!"

From your right, Kageyama's anger resurfaces and the blaze in his eyes brightens. Hinata pokes his arm in order to bring him back into reality. 

"Kageyama? You should let it go."

In a split second, he stomps all the way back to his position, readjusting his knee guards. He sends a threatening jab at you, making you crack your neck in response. 

"You're dead meat, woman!" he tells you, riveting over to the right side. Hinata is behind him. 

You narrow your eyes. 

He's preparing for another fast attack! 

Daichi serves the ball and you prepare for it, wondering who you should send it to. 

Tanaka or Asahi? 

"I gotcha, sweetheart!" The silver-haired hothead answers for you, hyping himself up for a quick spike. 

You smirk and throw the ball his way, eager to see him pound it into the ground but it doesn't happen. 

Tsukishima blocks it and it shoots into the air. 

"Kageyama!" The redhead shouts. 

Instantly, he's up in the air and slams the ball down. Nishinoya dives to catch it, but is too late. It hits the ground and rolls away, hitting your foot. 

"Damn it, " you mumble, "We lost."

~

Tossing your towel around your neck, you and Kageyama meet up. 

"Hiya, (n/n)! Wanna go get some lunch?" Tanaka asks from afar, reddening at the sight of you. 

You smile sheepishly, "I'd love to but no can do."

"She's going with me so beat it." Tobio hisses, wrapping an arm around your waist and drawing you next to him. 

The rest of the team rounds the corner and they all gawk, especially Tanaka and Nishinoya. 

" **YOU'RE DATING?!** "

Kageyama runs a hand through his inky hair, "Gosh, what's up with you? It's like you didn't think we would even end up together."

"That's because we didn't!" Hinata throws his arms up in emphasis. "We thought you guys hated each other's guts!" 

You sigh, leaning into your boyfriend's hold. 

"At first, we did, but we battled through it and we just hit our six month mark! Along with that, the reason we acted the way we did is because we didn't want anyone to think we had something. Plus, it's a great ego booster!" you admit. 

Kageyama snorts and begins to usher you away, "See you later."

~Extended Ending~

The lanky blond lets out a rather hearty laugh while watching Tanaka and Nishinoya sulk their way back to the gym. 

"How sad. You guys let another one slip through the cracks," he teases, folding his arms across his chest. 

The duo snap their heads back in anger. 

"SHADDUP!!"


End file.
